Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method enabling resetting of a counter associated with a component of an image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
Modern image processing devices, such as multifunction peripherals, printers, copiers, or other devices, include various components. Commonly, an image processing device includes counters associated with respective components of the image processing device. Counters may be used for monitoring usage of the image processing device and scheduling maintenance. A counter may store a value representing the number of times the component associated with the counter has operated. During maintenance, if the component is replaced, a counter associated with the component may need to be reset to an initial value. Failure to reset the counter may result in an inaccurate counter which may inhibit effective monitoring and maintenance scheduling for the image processing device.